


AWOL

by Gerstein03



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, After that they age normally, Ahsoka is 18, Clones have execrated aging for their first five years until they are biologically 20, F/M, Fives is biologically 21, Post umbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: In the aftermath of Umbara, Fives and Ahsoka consider their future in the Republic
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. The Life of a Soldier is one of Pain

Fives was absolutely done. He was exhausted. Umbara had been the most grueling battle he’d ever fought. His faith in the Jedi and the Republic had all but been destroyed. It had been growing for a long time. His faith in the Jedi had been fractured by they lack of care they had displayed for Echo’s death and Krell had shattered it. The Republic regarded the clones as nothing more than tools born to die for a war they didn’t understand. As much as he hated to admit it, they were slaves to the Republic. Feeling his tempers flare, he decided to go to the gym to work off some of his aggression. Rex had briefed Kenobi and Skywalker on what had happened. They had tried to offer their apologies but all the apologies in the world wouldn’t make up for the fact that he probably saved the campaign by leading Jesse and Hardcase to attack the supply ship and Krell had put him and Jesse in front of a firing squad. He put on a tank top and wrapped up his hands before setting up a punching bag and letting loose. He began to have flashes of the battle, of Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Dogma, Rex, Krell.

_ “They will be executed!” _

_ “Do you read me CT-7567?!” _

_ “This is for the 501st!” _

_ “I can’t see anything!” _

_ “Line up the prisoners!” _

_ “General Krell you’re being relieved of duty.” _

_ “Never thought we’d go out this way.” _

_ “We can’t just leave them!” _

_ “You dare attack a Jedi?!” _

_ “I am not just another number! None of us are!” _

“FIVES!” He felt a hand grip on his wrist and he stopped. Commander Tano. Her expression was one of concern. After a few moments she released his wrist. “I know there’s nothing I can say that’ll make up for what happened on Umbara.” Ahsoka said softly. “I just want you to know I’m here for you.” Fives had always liked Commander Tano. She had always treated the clones with the most respect of any Jedi. She had been the only Jedi to actually offer any condolences and had taken it when he went off on her at how they spent twenty minutes they didn’t have on a funeral for Master Piel but all the clones the brought who had died weren’t given a second thought. Tarkin had made a comment and despite him being an ass, Fives agreed.  _ “Why are we making a big deal out of this? In war, soldiers fall. What makes a Jedi so special that we risk our escape to have an impromptu funeral?” _

“Thank you Commander.” Fives replied glumly.

“Right now, it’s Ahsoka.” She stated. “There’s nothing I can say that’ll make this any better. So I’m just going to listen.” She led Fives back to her quarters so they could talk privately. Ahsoka sat down on the bed next to him and said, “So start from the beginning. What happened on Umbara?”

. . .

As Fives finished telling his story, he leaned into his hands. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her friend, hating what Krell had done to them. She was almost glad Fives had been in the brig and hadn’t been involved when the clone troops were ordered against each other. She knew if he’d killed his brothers she’d need to make sure he couldn’t get to any blasters.

“I know this doesn’t mean much but I am truly sorry for what happend.” Ahsoka consoled. “I think you should request some time away from the field. Anakin will grant it.”

“It’s more than that.” Fives sighed. “My faith in the Jedi Order is gone. My faith in the Republic is gone. We clones are treated as tools by almost everyone in the galaxy. We are born to die in a war we have no stake in. We’re treated as nothing more than droids. Just numbers.”

“You are NOT just a number Fives.” Ahsoka insisted. “You are a good man who did a heroic thing and saved the battle. Had you not defied Krell, he would’ve won. You deserve recognition and you did not deserve to be put in front of a firing squad.” Ahsoka felt the electricity between them. Moments passed without words between them and before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips to his. As she was about to pull away, she felt him kissing her back.

“Is this a good idea?” Fives asked. “I know the Jedi...

“Fuck the Jedi.” Ahsoka stated. “I want this and I don’t care if I’m breaking the Jedi code.”

“Alright.” Fives shrugged. He kissed her passionately and pressed her down onto the bed. They quickly undressed and examined each other naked. Fives lined up with her center and slowly slid inside, eliciting a soft moan from Ashoka. “Your walls are soundproof right?” Fives asked.

“Yeah...” Ahsoka gasped.

“Good cause if the General hears this then he’ll put me in front of another firing squad.” Fives joked.

“They’d still miss.” Ahsoka quipped. Fives began to play with Ahsoka’s breasts as he quickened his pace, both of them releasing moans of pleasure. “No wonder the Council is so stuck up and miserable.” Ahsoka said breathlessly.

“That’s your theory? Repressed sexual energy?” Fives chuckled softly.

“Considering how amazing this feels, yeah I’m gonna go with that.” Ahsoka smirked. Fives pressed his lips to her neck as his thrusts quickened, their skin now slick with sweat.

“Oh my God.” Ahsoka gasped. She felt it building up and then the dam burst and she cried out in pure ecstasy.

“Ahsoka you’re beautiful.” Fives gasped as he too fell over the edge. Afterwards they laid there for a few moments in silence, trying to think of what to say.

“That was amazing.” Ahsoka smiled. “So what now?”

“I don’t know.” Fives admitted. “After what happened with Krell I don’t think I can fight for the Republic anymore. I can’t fight for a government that treats me like a piece of hardware.”

“So we steal a ship and go out on our own.” Ahsoka said.

“We?” Fives questioned.

“You’re right Fives.” Ahsoka sighed. “The Jedi and the Republic aren’t what they used to be. The senate is filled with corruption and the system is broken. And the Jedi have largely forsaken it’s core values to serve a government. We were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But all I’ve ever been is a soldier. We both deserve a life away from this war.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Fives smiled. “So where should we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just gonna be a oneshot but having thought about it I think it could be interesting. Stick around and enjoy


	2. The Value of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin struggles to cope with his failures and past mistakes

“General we have a problem.” Rex stated, entering Anakin’s quarters. “I can’t find Fives anywhere.”

“I know where he went.” Anakin whispered. He handed a paper he was holding to Rex that read

_ Anakin _

_ I can’t stay here anymore. After hearing what happened to the clones on Umbara, I can’t. The Jedi are supposed to be piece keepers not soldiers. But all I’ve ever known them as is soldiers. I know you and Master Kenobi don’t see the clones the way Krell did but his view is one many Jedi and a majority of the Republic share. The Republic and the Senate are both corrupt and the Jedi have lost their way to serve them. I can’t serve an organization that dehumanizes the clones to use as slaves to fight a war they have no stake in. I’m sorry Anakin but I am leaving the Jedi Order and the army with Fives. By the time you’re reading this we’ll be far away so don’t try and find us. Good luck with the war. I mean that. _

_ Ahsoka _

“Fives went AWOL?” Rex gasped. He lowered the letter wearing a distraught look on his face. “Why?”

“Best guess? His faith in everything was completely destroyed by what happened with Krell.” Anakin muttered.

“That’s how it is with all the boys but Fives is the only one who’s left.” Rex said. “Fives is one of the best and most honorable men I know. This alone wouldn’t make him abandon the Republic.”

“You’re right.” Anakin sighed. “But this isn’t the first time his faith in the Jedi has been shaken. Do you remember at the Citadel when Master Piel died?”

“Of course sir.” Rex nodded.

“A few days after the mission, Ahsoka came to me and told me what Fives had thought of the funeral we gave him.” Anakin said. “Apparently he was distraught over Echo’s death and the fact that we gave Master Piel a funeral when all Echo got was a passing acknowledgement was in Fives’ mind a dishonor to Echo. And the council’s reaction certainly didn’t help. He felt as if no one gave a damn about Echo and the other clones that died on the mission. Be honest with me Rex. Did you feel the same way?”

“If I’m being honest sir, yes.” Rex admitted. “Cody and I both felt insulted that Piel, a man who was gonna die regardless of what we did, got a funeral while our clone brethren who would’ve been alive had we not gone on that mission weren’t even acknowledged by anyone who wasn’t a clone.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Anakin asked.

“We decided it was best to let it go and move past it.” Rex answered.

“Apparently Fives never moved past it.” Anakin sighed.

“I can see why.” Rex said. “Echo was his best friend. They’d gone through basic training together. And they were the only two in their squad to make it off the Rishi Moon. Did you ever talk to him about it?”

“I wanted to but I had no idea what to say.” Anakin sighed. “He’s right. To Fives, we put more value on Master Piel’s life than the life of his best friend and none of us except for Ahsoka offered him even the smallest amount of sympathy and that’s exactly what we did. He had every right to be angry. And by the time I found out how he was feeling it was too late for my condolences to really mean anything and do something other than make him more angry. So when he asked me for to go on leave I figured the least I could do was let him even though it would never make up for how the Jedi wronged him and the rest of you.”

“And then the first mission he gets off leave is one where his faith in the Jedi Order is completely torn apart.” Rex realized. “No wonder he went AWOL. Any idea where he went?”

“We’re not gonna look.” Anakin replied. “I owe him that much.”

“Yes sir.” Rex said before turning around to leave. As Rex left Anakin took out Ahsoka’s padawan beads and stared at them. What once symbolized an honor granted to Ahsoka now symbolized both the hypocrisy of the Jedi Order in putting the lives of Jedi above the men who followed them into battle and his own failure to his men as a leader. He gripped the beads in his mechanical hand and hung his head in shame.

\---

Ahsoka felt a strange sense of freedom having left the Jedi Order. Their strict and stingant ways had always been suffocating but now she was free to be whoever and whatever she wanted. She and Fives knew that they would need to find somewhere to hide out where the Republic couldn’t reach them and they had decided on Mandalore due to Ahsoka’s relationship with the duchess and Fives having Mandalorian blood.

“Alright Commander.” Fives said. “Make the call.” Ahsoka made contact with and asked to speak with the Duchess.

“Padawan Tano.” Satine greeted. “How may I help you?”

“I’m afraid I’m not a Padawan anymore.” Ahsoka sighed. “I left the Order and a clone and I are on our way to Mandalore to get out of reach of the Republic. Can you help us?”

“Of course.” Satine smiled. “You helped me root out corruption and Almec. I suppose it’s time for me to return the favor.”

“Thank you Duchess.” Ahsoka breathed, glad that Satine wasn’t going to hand them over to the Republic. When they landed, they were greeted by Satine’s royal guard and brought to the palace where Satine was waiting.

“It’s good to see you again Ahsoka.” Satine smiled. “I just wish it were under more pleasant circumstances. I have already made arrangements for you both to have rooms for the time being.”

“Actually only one room is necessary.” Ahsoka smirked.

“I see well I will have some guards escort you to your room.” Satine chuckled. “We can talk more once you’re settled in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell I have a lot of issues with how the Jedi conducted themselves with Peil's death. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will have some stories with Fives and Ahsoka's involvement in Mandalore. Stay tuned and let me know what you think


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Ahsoka work to protect Mandalore from a potential invasion while Anakin and Obi-Wan have a heart to heart about the Jedi's place in the war

Fives had thought a lot about Satine’s way of ruling over the past few weeks and came to the conclusion that at some point or another, either the Republic or the Separatists were going to show up on her doorstep and forcibly occupy Mandalore and she would have no way to fight back to to her forsaking of the warrior history of Mandalore. There was a reason the kaminoans had chosen Jango Fett as the clone template. The lack of an army to fight back against clones or droids welcomed an invasion.

“What do you propose we do then?” Satine asked when Fives and Ahsoka brought up these concerns.

“Death Watch wants their warrior history respected right?” Ahsoka stated. “Give them what they want. Legitimise them as the Mandalorian Defenders.”

“Vizsla will never agree to it.” Satine sighed. “He hates me as much as he hates the Jedi. But my sister Bo-Katan is a member of Death Watch.”

“She might listen.” Fives said.

“I can invite them here and make the proposition but I’m not sure how this will play out.” Satine replied.

“Make the effort.” Fives encouraged. “I’m sure your sister will be open to whatever you have to say.”

\---

“I must say I was surprised when Bo-Katan brought this proposition to me.” Vizsla snickered as he, Bo, and two other members of Death Watch ate dinner with Satine, Ahsoka, and Fives. “I remember you Jedi. You were Bonteri’s friend. But I can’t say I’m familiar with the clone.”

“The name is Fives.” Fives stated.

“Good to meet you Fives.” Vizsla replied. “That’s an interesting name. From what I know you clones choose your names. Any significance to that name?”

“My number is CT-5555.” Fives answered. “It was a way to spite the kaminoans. They wanted to dehumanize us with a number, take away our individuality, I’ll use it to give myself individuality.”

“Good for you.” Vizsla smirked. “So what do you wish to discuss Duchess?”

“I would like to propose making the Death Watch the new Mandalorian Protectors.” Satine said.

“No deal.” Vizsla snarled. “I refuse to serve under your pacifist government.”

“Vizsla this is a deal that benefits us.” Bo chimed in. “She’s offering to legitimize our warrior heritage.”

“You’re blinded by your affection for your sister.” Vizsla replied. “No.” This was going about as Fives had expected. But he had studied Mandalorian culture. He knew that if Bo beat Vizsla in a duel, Death Watch would be honorbound to follow her as their new leader. And Fives was counting on her making the challenge.

“If you won’t let go of your hate for my sister than you leave me no choice Vizsla.” Bo snarled. “I challenge you to lead the Death Watch.”

“Really?” Vizsla chuckled. “Alright.”

“You may need this.” Ahsoka called to Bo, tossing her lightsaber. Bo and Vizsla clashed blades, slashing at each other. The duel went on for some time until Bo managed to gain the upper hand and thrust the green saber into Vizsla’s chest. She took the darksaber and put it on her belt.

“After careful reconsideration, Death Watch agrees to your terms.” Bo said.

\---

“You totally planned that didn’t you.” Ahsoka teased as she and Fives lay in bed, tangled in each others arms.

“Bo taking over Death Watch? Yeah.” Fives smiled. “I figured Bo would be more inclined to fight for an option that would let the warrior traditions live on while not forcing her to kill her sister. Family is still a pretty strong bond.”

“I wish I knew.” Ahsoka sighed. “I never knew my family. The Jedi raised me in the Temple but that’s not really family. It’s more like cult grooming children.”

“I know what you mean.” Fives replied. “Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup were the closest I had to real brothers but that’s not the same when you’re all literally the same person with the same face. It’s why we grow facial hair and get tattoos. It’s to distinguish ourselves from others. But at the end of the day we all share the same face. But weren’t brothers because of our DNA. We’re brothers because we chose to be. My brothers were the family I chose.”

“If we can chose our family than I’m choosing you as my family.” Ahsoka smiled. “I feel more at home here, with you, than I ever did with the Jedi.” She pressed her lips to Fives’ and curled up in his side, drifting off to sleep.

\---

Anakin sat in his chambers where he’d been for the past week. He was still broken up about his failure as a leader and the lost of Ahsoka. Obi-Wan came in and saw the state his friend was in.

“I’m not going to ask if you’re alright because I know you’re not.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“I failed them Master.” Anakin said softly. “I failed the clones. I failed Fives.”

“ **We** failed them Anakin.” Obi-Wan said. “This is the fault of the Jedi Order. We failed to see what Krell was.”

“Fives didn’t go AWOL just because of Krell.” Anakin muttered.

“I know.” Obi-Wan sighed. “But that is on both of us.”

“He was a member of  **my** battalion.” Anakin protested.

“And he was under  **our** command.” Obi-Wan replied. “I was his leader as much as you were on that mission and what happened with Echo and Piel was as much my fault as it was yours. We both made the choice to honor him in that moment. We both dishonored Echo with that action. We both failed to recognize the pain he was in. And we both failed to show any sympathy for him. This is a flaw with the Jedi Order, which is why I’m personally bringing this to the Jedi Council so we can remove the Jedi from the majority of the war effort. If we can’t treat our troops with the same dignity as we treat our fellow Jedi then we have no business leading them.”

“Yeah.” Anakin sighed. He knew Tarkin had been right. The Jedi should not be leading this war. But it wasn’t for the reason he’d initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it


	4. After The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin remembers what went down after the Citadel mission before he and Obi-Wan present a case to the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter begins after the Citadel mission

Fives was livid. His brother, his best friend, was dead and nobody offered so much as a condolence? And that fucking funeral they’d given Piel? When the Jedi Council welcomed them back and sung Piel’s praises, Fives finally had enough. He stormed off while the Generals discussed whether or not Commander Tano was supposed to be on the mission.  _ Who gives a shit? _ Fives thought. While Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke to Master Plo, Ahsoka noticed Fives storming off. For a brief second she was confused and immediately felt guilty. Echo had died on the mission and Fives was clearly in grieving.

“Excuse me Masters.” Ahsoka said as she followed Fives into the hanger. She followed him into the empty hallway of the base and saw him slamming his helmet into the wall, completely destroying it. He flung his broken helmet down the hall. Ahsoka had never seen Fives so angry before. He’d always been a little hot-headed but he’d always seemed in control. This pure unbridled fury was something that scared her a little.

“Fives?” Ahsoka said cautiously.

“The hell do you want?” Fives snapped.

“I just wanted to offer you my condolences.” Ahsoka answered softly. “I’m really sorry about Echo.”

“Fuck off.” Fives spat. 

“Fives…” Ahsoka breathed.

“You, Skywalker, Kenobi, you all talk about how much you value clone lives but when it comes down to it, you still see us as disposable.” Fives snapped. “I’m not stupid. I know we can’t take the time to mourn everyone who dies in the middle of a fight, probably better than anyone. My first battle, two of my batchmates were dead before any of us took out a single droid. We pushed on because we knew we had a job to do and we did it. That is war. So explain to me why, while we were on a time sensitive mission, trying to get to the rendezvous point so we could get home alive and make sure the sacrifices of everyone who died weren’t in vain, did we stop to have a funeral for some Jedi? You dragged his body back to the group and Skywalker and Kenobi gave him a hero’s funeral. Every clone in this war has been left on the battlefield, discarded and forgotten but Piel gets a funeral during one of the most perilous missions we’ve had because why?” Fives folded his arms and scowled. He was expecting an answer. Ahsoka knew the answer but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. They gave him a funeral because they believed they should honor the fallen Jedi Master. And in the process, they’d dishonored every single soldier who’d given their lives to fight a war they had no stake in. Fives spoke again. “Actions speak louder than words and you and the rest of the Jedi proved that you don’t value my life or the lives of my brothers, not in any way that matters. So forgive me if I’m not interested in your condolences.” 

“Fives I-I don’t know what to say.” Ahsoka whispered. She didn’t think she could say anything. They couldn’t undo what had been done or erase the disrespect they’d shown the clones or the dishonor they’d brought to the Jedi. “I’m not going to say anything.” Ahsoka decided. “Apologies aren’t going to mean much. So I’m just gonna be here, with you. And if you wanna talk, I’ll be here. And for what it’s worth, you’re right. We disrespected Echo and every other clone in the army by placing more value on Piel’s life. We should not have done that and I am really really sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” Fives’ face softened. He let out a long sigh and walked out of the hall. Now alone, Ahsoka picked up the broken helmet, feeling the tears falling down her face.

\---

A few days later, Anakin was finalizing the report of the Citadel mission when Ahsoka came in, holding what looked like a broken clone helmet.

“Hey Snips.” Anakin said. “What’s up?” Ahsoka slammed the broken helmet on the table. Anakin recognized it as Fives’.

“We really fucked up.” Ahsoka stated, her voice dripping with anger.

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.

“How many people died on the mission?” Ahsoka questioned.

“Fifteen.” Anakin answered.

“And how many did we honor with a funeral?” Ahsoka snapped. Anakin’s eyes widen as he realized what she meant.

“How is he?” Anakin asked somberly.

“How do you think?!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I found him slamming his helmet into a wall! His best friend just died and nobody seems to give a shit.”

“So he’s mad Echo didn’t get a funeral?” Anakin assumed. “If it’ll make him feel better we can give him one.”

“No Master.” Ahsoka stated. “He’s not mad Echo didn’t get a funeral. He’s mad Piel did.”

“I don’t follow.” Anakin frowned.

“We were in a life or death situation where time was crucial.” Ahsoka explained. “Did we give anyone else a funeral? No. That would’ve been a bad idea. If we buried soldiers that died on the battlefield during a battle we’d get bushwacked. So why does Piel get special treatment?” Anakin dropped his face into his hands, realizing what she meant.

“How am I supposed to fix this?” Anakin asked.

“Don’t give Piel a funeral.” Ahsoka answered.

“So there’s nothing I can do?” Anakin sighed.

“No.” Ahsoka replied. “Fives feels betrayed and he has every right to because we did betray him. Him and every other clone. Fives is just the only one who’s gonna say anything. It’s gonna take a while before he’s gonna trust us again and I don’t think he’ll ever fully move past it. We were good friends. We bonded when he played Sabacc with me and Rex while we recovered from the Blue Shadow Virus. Now he won’t look me in the eye. If he wasn’t such a good a man, he would’ve thrown someone into the lava.”

“General Skywalker sir, I would like to request a leave of absence.” Fives said as he entered the room, standing at attention. Anakin cringed at the overly formal way Fives addressed him. Anyone would tell you that Fives hated formality and when he was being overly formal, it was meant as spite.

“Yeah sure Fives.” Anakin replied. “Whatever you want.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Fives responded, saluting, before turning around and leaving.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ahsoka asked.

“Because it’s been three days since the mission.” Anakin sighed. “It will feel reactionary to him and that’ll only piss him off more. He’ll be angry that it took me this long to say something.” Looking back Anakin would know the real reason. He was afraid to look Fives in the eye knowing how he’d wronged him. Over the next couple months, Fives seemed to be doing better. He decided he was ready to return to the front, something that made Anakin very happy. But all that unraveled on Umbara. All this was on Anakin’s mind a month after Fives had gone AWOL as he and Obi-Wan entered the Council chambers to meet with the Jedi Council.

“We are told you wish to end the Jedi’s involvement in the war?” Mace Windu asked.

“Yes.” Anakin answered. “Master Kenobi and I have come to the conclusion that the Jedi need to withdraw from the war.”

“And why is that?” Windu asked.

“Because we have forsaken our ideals to serve a government and fight a war.” Obi-Wan answered. “We have forfeited our honor and our beliefs. We are supposed to value and protect all life but we don’t. We have allowed people to suffer in this war instead of trying to create peace. And we have ignored the sacrifices the clone troopers have made in this war, a war they have no stake in. I’m sure you’ve all read the report from Umbara and the troubling news regarding Master Krell.”

“Know of Krell’s betrayal, we do.” Yoda nodded.

“Because of this event, the men of the 501st and 212th have had their faith in the Jedi and the Republic damaged.” Anakin said.

“Why would the actions of one madman do that?” Mundi asked.

“Because while Krell was a traitor, the idea that the clones are worth less than us is something we all believe, even if we don’t realize it.” Anakin explained.

“In my report, I spoke of ARC Trooper Fives along with Troopers Jesse and Hardcase.” Obi-Wan said. “When Krell ordered that they were to march into the Umbarans’ long range missiles, Fives was the one who led a plan of dissent against him that resulted in the destruction of the supply ship, likely saving the campaign.”

“After the mission, Fives went AWOL because his faith in the Jedi and the Republic was broken.” Anakin stated. “It wasn’t the first time he’d lost faith in the Jedi. The first time was after the mission to rescue Master Piel. His closest friend Echo died. We dishonored him by deciding Master Piel’s life was worth more than the lives of the clones. And this led to Ahsoka leaving the Order as well.”

“The Jedi Order has lost its way.” Obi-Wan said. “We need to remove ourselves from the war effort. And if the Council won’t do it, the Senate will.”

“Agree with Master Kenobi, I do.” Yoda sighed. “Lost, we have become in our pursuit of victory.”

“I think we should hear this ARC Trooper’s testimony.” Windu countered. “Any idea where he is?”

“No Master.” Anakin answered.

“I have an educated guess.” Obi-Wan said. “Jango Fett was Mandalorian. Mandalore is out of reach of the Republic due to its neutrality. Ahsoka knows the Duchess and Satine would welcome anyone of Mandalorian blood, clone or not.”

“To Mandalore, you and Skywalker will go.” Yoda pointed at them. “Give the Trooper the chance to explain his side. Then, a decision on not only our involvement in the war we will make, but our involvement in the Republic itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the time skip was weird. This was gonna be the last chapter but there's more stuff going on so we're gonna keep on truckin'. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
